


so long as i can call you mine

by ewidentnie



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Morning Sex, Toronto Blue Jays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewidentnie/pseuds/ewidentnie
Summary: “You’re up early,” Troy says, burying his face into the back of Josh’s shoulder from where he’s spooned up against Josh's back, one arm draped loosely over Josh's waist.





	so long as i can call you mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Van-Norrison (rnrcircus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnrcircus/gifts).



> Thank you so much for letting me write for you! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> A huge thank you to a for the beta, especially on such short notice - all mistakes left within are entirely my own.

It’s early morning; Troy can tell by the weak light filtering through the blinds. Too early for either of them to be up, really, but Josh is already awake, poking away at his phone with the brightness turned down real low. Probably more out of consideration for Josh’s eyes than for Troy’s sleep, honestly, but Troy can’t say he doesn’t appreciate it. 

“You’re up early,” Troy says, burying his face into the back of Josh’s shoulder from where he’s spooned up against Josh's back, one arm draped loosely over Josh's waist.

"You're awake?" Josh asks, turning his head a little to peer at Troy before hitting the power button on his phone and tossing it aside. "Morning, babe," he says, relaxing into Troy's hold.

Troy just hums, muttering a sleepy reply that gets lost somewhere in the process. Neither of them have anywhere they need to be any time soon - not until the afternoon, at least - and he’s content to just pull Josh in a little closer for now.

It isn’t often that he gets to spend this kind of time in bed like this - Josh has a tendency to wake up before Troy, and he’s usually too impatient to let himself lie around. If Troy’s lucky, Josh manages to get out of bed without waking him up in the process. If he’s unlucky, Josh is determined to have company, even if that company isn’t alert enough to say anything intelligent before his second cup of coffee.

 

“So hey,” Josh says. The silence is broken; Troy figures he should be appreciative of what he did manage to get. Josh pushes back a little against Troy. “Is that your dick or are you just happy to see me?" 

That gets a laugh out of him. “It’s morning and I just woke up with your ass in my crotch, what do you think?” Troy asks. He finally unglues his face from Josh’s shoulder blade, scooting up a few inches - he can’t pass up the opportunity to grind his cock against his ass in the process - so he can tuck his chin over Josh’s shoulder instead. “What, you wanna make something of it?” He lets his arm curl in a little tighter, pulling Josh against him a little more.

Josh laughs, a little too loud for how early it feels, but still a bright sound in the morning sun. “And if I do?”

“I can probably do something about that,” Troy says, letting his hand trail downwards from where it’s settled in the curve of Josh’s waist. He’s in a pair of Troy’s old sweats, shamelessly stolen out of his closet - the elastic's a little worn out, and Josh has them rolled once at the waist, so it’s no trouble at all to slide a hand down the front of them, following the line of Josh’s hip. He's not wearing anything underneath them, and it's easier than thinking to just wrap a hand around Josh's dick where it's thickening against his thigh, grip loose enough that its obvious he's teasing.

Josh has no patience at this time of the morning - or probably he’d already used up all of it waiting for Troy to wake up on his own - and it’s not long before he’s pushing back into Troy’s cock, trying to get more without actually asking for it.

“You want something?” Troy murmurs. “Use your words, baby, you’re gonna have to tell me what you want.”

“Fuck you,” Josh says, entirely without bite. His hips are moving in little jerks; he can’t seem to decide if he wants to fuck into the loose circle of Troy’s fingers, or grind back into his cock. “Touch me, you asshole,” he says, reaching down so he can cover Troy’s hand with his own, not content to just ask for it.

“That all?” Troy asks, letting Josh use their hands to jerk himself off; he’s still a little muzzy with sleep and he’s okay with making Josh do some of the work for once.

“Wouldn’t mind if you fucked me with that nice cock of yours, neither,” Josh says, the casual tone of his voice betrayed by how breathy it’s getting. Troy hides a smile in the crook of Josh’s neck, pressing his lips to the warm skin there, before pulling back so he can speak.

“Yeah,” he says, “guess I can handle that.” The thin layers of fabric between them do nothing to hide how hot Josh feels; his own dick’s gotten on board with the rest of the program by now. He tugs his hand away - Josh honest-to-god whines at that, as if he isn’t capable of jerking himself off - so he can shove the sweatpants down Josh’s hips, exposing the curve of his ass. He runs a hand down it, grabbing a handful because it’s there and he can - it’s a nice ass, so sue him - before tugging his own boxers down enough to get his cock out.

He reaches a hand between Josh’s legs, tickling a little at the soft skin of his inner thighs. Josh tries to kick back at Troy’s shin, but he mostly misses when Troy reaches back a little further, pressing a thumb against his hole.

There’s still a little slickness left over from last night; apparently Josh didn’t do a thorough job of cleaning himself off before going to bed. That just makes things easier right now though; it’s at least enough for Troy to grind his cock between Josh’s ass cheeks. So he does.

“You’re still kinda wet back here, baby,” Troy says. He’d maybe be more embarrassed about the shit he’s saying if he was more awake, but there’s things to be said about taking advantage of an early morning. “I almost just wanna get off like this, you feel so nice.”

The sound Josh makes at that is almost indignant. “Don’t you dare,” he says, craning his head so he can glare at Troy over his shoulder, “you promised you’d fuck me."The effect’s muted a little by how messy his hair is, but he gets his point across. Troy did no such thing, but this time he doesn’t mind Josh putting words in his mouth.

“Jesus, you’re demanding,” Troy just says; they can both hear the fond tone in his voice clear as bells. “Pass me the lube?”

There's apparently a tube of it that's gotten shoved under one of the pillows; it's a miracle that it hasn't exploded all over the sheets yet. It's close enough that Josh just has to stretch out an arm to grab it, handing it back over his shoulder in a way that means Troy has to take it before it falls.

The cap's easy enough to open with one hand, and he squeezes some into the palm of the other. Too much, probably; some of it's already starting to drip off, but it's plenty enough to get his fingers slick and slide one into Josh.

"We just did this last night, Tulo," Josh says, trying to grind down further on Troy's finger even from this awkward angle, "you could at least start off with two."

Troy laughs softly. "Demanding," he says again, but adds another anyway. It doesn't take long before he's asking for a third, and not much longer before Josh is saying _he's ready, he's ready, just get in him already, goddamnit_.

There's still enough lube on his hand that he doesn't need more; he pulls at it a couple times to get his own cock slick before lining up so he can slide in. It’s so easy, like dipping a foot in water; there’s no resistance and Josh just lets out a long sigh as Troy fully seats himself inside him.

“Mm, you feel nice,” Josh says. “Glad I decided to stay in bed.”

“Yeah?” Troy says, nipping at the slope of Josh’s shoulder. “You had any place better to be?”

“Nah,” Josh says, “I like it here plenty.” He pauses, just to be a shit. “Would like it better if you moved, though,” he adds, pressing back into Troy. Troy just laughs at that; Josh is so transparent, even when he’s trying not to be. 

He doesn’t really have the leverage to properly fuck into Josh like this, and he’s still sluggish enough with sleep that he doesn’t really want to - he’ll take a rain check on the acrobatic sex for some other time; he’s content just to roll his hips, making sure he’s as deep inside Josh as he can be each time.

For how impatient Josh was earlier, he’s apparently happy to just go along with Troy’s pace for once in his damn life - Troy isn’t gonna look a gift horse in the face. He’s not even mouthing off anymore, just letting out these tiny sounds each time Troy moves inside of him.

It’s refreshing, almost, the drowsy pace they’re taking, like a slow pour of honey; the sensation is like the tide coming in, gradual enough that he doesn’t notice it until it’s practically on top of him. He comes like that, burying his face in Josh’s shoulder again, gasping through it just from how sudden it seems.

It doesn’t take much longer to get Josh off, not when he’s already this worked up; it only takes a few strokes after he wraps a hand around him before he’s coming into Troy’s hand. He wipes it on Josh’s sweats - technically they’re his sweats, so he’s allowed to - before pulling him in again, back to chest.

“Mm. That was nice,” Josh says, turning his head so he can kiss Troy over his shoulder. The angle makes it difficult - it lands mostly off-target, on the corner of Troy’s mouth, but it’s still sweet.

“Yeah?” Troy asks, craning in to kiss him properly before settling back. 

“Yeah,” Josh declares. He stretches ostentatiously; as much as he can while wrapped up in Troy’s arms, at least. “Almost wanna go back to sleep, you tired me out.”

Troy snorts. There’s no way he’s getting back to sleep; the sun’s up a little higher now and the light’s coming through the windows at just the right angle to blind him now, but Josh could probably sleep through earthquakes. “Go for it,” he says.

“I’m gonna,” Josh says, a little petulant, a lot sleepy. “Love you, babe,” he adds.

“Love you too, honey,” Troy says, pressing a kiss to the back of Josh’s neck. He’s gonna need to pull out at some point, and help deal with the sheets, because Josh refuses to change them on his own, but for now?

This is more than enough.


End file.
